The blackmail queen
by Hitori Umi
Summary: Recently the Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Hyotei schools had been feeling that someone is watching them from the shadows these past few weeks and they are being blackmailed for some reason after. No it's not a boy but... a GIRL? OC x multi. (slow paced story) UNDER HUGE CONSTRUCTION
1. The meeting (SeiRihyo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

 **A/N: This chapter is edited and changed a bit so the story make sense and I made it longer this time. BUT HOPE YOU NEW READER WILL ENJOY IT~!**

RxR! (Apr.19,2017)

* * *

Chapter 1: The meeting

As always the Seigaku tennis club members regulars or non-regulars are having their own routine while the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu are observing them one by one, but he always get the feeling that someone was watching them.

He has been hearing camera flashes and bushes rustling even near their clubroom, he made a little thought that it was just some reporters from the tennis monthly pro but he scratched that immediately since if it was really them they wouldn't be hiding in such a absurd place.

"Is something wrong Tezuka?" called a soft spoken voice, the owner of the voice is none other than the tensai Fuji Syuusuke, as he approached the captain, Tezuka nodded, "But, I get the feeling that someone is watching us from behind," He gazed at a group of non-regulars running laps, "Let's not get our guard down." He said in a stoic tone, Fuji nodded in agreement as he opened his sharp blue eyes, being a genius after all he would've notice it soon too. "Maybe... a stalker?" the captain nodded once again.

"Ah! there a girl over there nya~! and she's taking pictures of us~!" the acrobatic player Kikumaru Eiji shouted out while pointing at a rustling bush, with his sharp eyes he could notice some strands of strawberry pink colored hair pointed up and was visible from his sight, and of course the whole club members turned their heads toward him, especially Tezuka and Fuji who was still talking about the "stalker"

"You're right Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro Takeshi exclaimed as he tapped the girl's shoulder which made her jump in surprise. Light blue eyes met Purple. "You surprised me Momoshiro-san" She said in a straight yet somehow soft tone, her shock expression came back to her neutral sad/bored expression with her slight half closed eyes making her look like depressed. She stood up from the grassy ground while patting her white short skirt that was matching with her black long buttoned up sleeved shirt with a red tie, it seemed to be her school uniform. She was also patting the small leaves and dirt from her black knee high socks. Momo notice that the girl has a camera strapped around her neck.

"H-Hey, how did you know my name?" Momo asked with a loud voice, enough for a whole court to hear.

The rest of the regulars came near her after Tezuka had ordered the non-regulars to continue on with their practice. "You don't seem to go to this school too," Oishi the vice-captain added as they walk by. The strawberry-haired girl nodded with a mutter of, "Hai,"

She fake coughed, clearing her throat. "Allow me to introduce myself" She puts her hand on her chest referring to herself, ignoring the question the power tennis player gave her a second ago, "I'm... Tsukiko"

"Tsukiko?" Fuji repeated, Inui Sadaharu searched through his data notebook, Tsukiko's name has found but the age seems to be out of order, he could clearly tell from her appearance, she could be around the same year as their youngest regular member Echizen Ryoma. "I found her name, but... it's clearly a different data," the data man stated.

"What do you mean different?" Oishi Shuichiro asked. "May I ask Tsukiko-san, how old are you?" Inui asked the girl, "13" Tsukiko answered, "I knew it..." Inui mumbled.

"What?" Tsukiko raised an eye brow. "The one's listed here is a graduated 3rd year from last year, Shidai Tsukiko" Inui explained. Oishi smiled sheepishly, "Well maybe because they have the same first name?" they all looked at the pink haired, she was looking down covering her eyes with her long bangs. "Is there something wrong Tsukiko-san?" He asked.

Tsukiko lets out a sigh after a second and looks at the regulars, "Well then... pleasure to meet you all but I must go now, sayonara" after that she leaves with out turning back or another word.

"She seems, suspicious, right?" Momo asked as he watched the retreating figure, "Tch, just be quiet Peach butt she might hear you, fshhuu" Kaidoh hissed glaring at his 'rival'. Momo's anger raised as he grabbed Kaidoh by the collar shouting at him. Oishi being the mother hen of the team of course tries to stop his kouhai from fighting. "You two stop fighting!"

Tezuka was trying to keep his composure for a while and now he cannot hold back from saying, "50 laps around the court!"

Making the two automatically stopped from fighting and answered, "Hai!" In unison before they obliged. it was like running until you drop thing. Fuji enjoyed this sight of course. Inui smiled as he write throughout his data muttering, "Ii data," thinking that he's got a new and unique data in his hand but we don't know what he has found something new. 

"She's a cute girl too right? Nya~" Eiji grinned as he headed towards the empty vacant court. Taka and Oishi were following the acrobatic player in tow, Taka was yelling "YES! BURNING!" since he was already holding his racket swingin it around randomly, effectively changing his personality, while Oishi smiled sheepishly, he just nodded, since it _is_ his first time agreeing that a girl is cute, it is making him blush at the same time too.

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi" Ryoma smirked under his cap as he watched his two senpais run around the courts still fighting about earlier...

Fuji watched in silent when he mumbled, "This is getting interesting," 

* * *

Like Seigaku, Rikkai Dai has morning practice too, Tsukiko sneaked in the school finding a good place too hide from the tennis regulars. They were currently in the club room after they were done doing drills, "Tch, I was too late, Ah well I will just get they're capture wiping their bacteria's (Sweat) off of their faces," She mumbled. "But before that, I need to get a closer shot."

She did as she told to herself, she went behind the club room door, peeping through the window if, they're not coming out, luckily they're not, she smirked when she found a worthy shot that can make her rich and of course never forget, she would make _that_ person happy. It's Sanada changing his shirt, he was pulling up his sweaty jersey shirt, showing his well-build upper torso. "I will make millions with this," She said, her eyes were visibly picturing money signs.

"What are you doing here? Girl," said again, a soft feminine voice owned by Yukimura Seiichi known as the child of god, Tsukiko turned around slowly with her cold expression, but softened when she saw the boy's face, it was angelic, beautiful but at the same time manly, any girls can fall for him. She stared at him for a while, speechless. He was tall, making her look up to him. ' _I can see it I can see it! Full of money beside me!'_ she thought forgetting about the happiness she could give to _that_ person, all she thought was money.

Suddenly the clubroom door opens revealing the rest of the Rikkai Dai members, "Ah, Yukimura-buchou! What are you doing here?" Kirihara Akaya asked. Yukimura smiled at the team automatically letting Tsukiko focus and flashed a picture of him. Yukimura blinked in surprise.

"It seems like you've got a new fan girl Yukimura-buchou, and she's a cute girl too," Marui Bunta smirked before blowing out a bubble and popping it.

Yukimura chuckled softly making Tsukiko flashed a photo of him again, she faced the whole team, wearing her neutral expressionless look, "Umm… I'm not a fan girl," She replied before examining all of the pictures that she took, even the Seigaku pictures were there, "I-Isn't that-"

"Seigaku, is what you're going to say," Yanagi Renji continued, cutting off Jackal Kuwahara's sentence, Jackal frowned, "You didn't have to say that you know," Tsukiko can't help but snicker a bit in thought of course no way would anyone see her laugh for a random reason.

"So what's you're name?" Yukimura asked with his usual charming smile, "Tsukiko" She immediately answered. Before anyone could say anything Tsukiko looked at her watch and bowed down. "I'll be going for now, Sayonara," And then left. Leaving the regular members dumbfounded. 

"This is getting interesting," Nio Masaharu smirked, "Puri~"

"Nio! Please don't say that again," Yagyuu Hiroshi scolded his doubles partner while pushing up his glasses, but Nio only smirked.

"Hey, umm… has anyone seen Bakaya around? He's gone," Marui asked. All of them looked around, "OY! Everyone! Look at this!" It's Kirihara's voice. He ran towards them coming from the same direction where Tsukiko left. He was waving up a picture.

"Hmm? Where did you get that?" Jackal asked, noticing the picture. Kirihara stopped in front of them finally showing the picture he was holding; it was the picture of Sanada that Tsukiko took earlier. "I bought it from her, isn't it amazing?" He said happily. Sanada was slowly getting fumed up. His hands were stuttering from his anger.

Yukimura first chuckled, followed by the rest snickered. Sanada snapped, he inhaled shouting, "TARUNDORU!"

Oh, no, Kirihara's going to have a scolding marathon from Sanada today… Well that's normal, maybe? 

* * *

Tsukiko ran towards the court and found no one. She pants from running to much. A little bit disappointed that she didn't gat any photo today, she decided to go to her own school. But she hit the jackpot! She have found the Hyotei tennis team captain!

She hid behind the pillar happily hopping around and of course in her thought, "I'm so lucky today... but not that lucky since the other members are not here, and I get to meet, the new pretty boy in Rikkai Dai," she muttered while smirking slightly, she didn't met the Rikkai captain since he was in the hospital at that time. She focused the camera only at Atobe walking around with Kabaji carrying two tennis bags, following him.

"Ahh, they're going away," She mused, she followed where they are going, leading to the student council room. "Well, hello there, Mr. student council president," She kneeled behind the student council door. She was busy flashing away not noticing that there's someone behind her. They faked cough "Umm... excuse me,", causing Tsukiko to stopped, she sighed that someone has, again, disrupted her work. She turned around with a glare, "What is it this time? I don't got all day you know,"

"Look who's talking here, you yourself are not going to this school yet you are disrupting the meeting, move it," the boy argued. Tsukiko grew a tick mark on her head, dedicating that she is very angry. But she didn't want to start a fight so she instead stood up, still glaring at the boy, "You've got a good point..." She mumbled while gritting her teeth stepped aside letting the boy pass through.

But before the boy can even enter, the door automatically opens, revealing Atobe with Kabaji as always, "Ahn? Why are you here? aren't you supposed to be on your own room?" Atobe asked the boy, irritated. the boy gulped. "A-Atobe-san, w-well this girl-" stuttering, he pointed at Tsukiko who is still glaring at him hard. Why is he blaming her? He's the one who started arguing with her.

Tsukiko said nothing but crossed her arms turning her back to them, Atobe smirked inwardly, snapping his fingers, Kabaji went nearer towards him, He then whispered something to him. "Usu," Was Kabaji's only answer. He forced Tsukiko to look at Atobe in the eye by grabbing her shoulders turning her around. "Ahn... I didn't even know that there's a cute girl waiting for me." He said in a teasing way, Tsukiko scowled. "I'm not your fan girl and I'm not waiting for you," She replied in a cold voice.

"Eh, Why? You were kneeling beside the door earlier, aren't you waiting for him?" the boy asked, Tsukiko glanced at him with a confused look, "Do you mean that all of his fangirls kneel beside the student council room all the time, just waiting for him to come out?" she asked. the boy nodded, Tsukiko inwardly smirked. "I've got some good information, thank you," she said with her straight usual cold but soft voice. But it's quite rare for her to thank anyone, with her natural bored expression she let out a small smile.

The boy, was busy fantasizing, about her being so kind completely forgetting about the argue they had earlier, she was too cute!

"Hey," Atobe called, making the boy come back to the earth. He flinched, bowing to Atobe and Tsukiko, before going back to his own classroom. Tsukiko and Atobe exchanged glances. "Are you just going to stand there, Ahn? aren't you too late for your class?" He asked.

"Obviously, I don't go to this school," She focused her camera straight to Atobe's face with a flash, Atobe blinked in surprise, he faked cough and smirks, "That's the point, why are you here?". Tsukiko then hold out a hand after, "My name's Tsukiko, but that's not technically my real name," She introduced ignoring his question. She's an ignorant sometimes...

"I'm sure you don't know yet, the Ore-sama's name right? Ore-sama's name is-" He was cut off. "Atobe Keigo-san, right?" She said. Atobe was shocked again, how did this girl know his name, well there's only one reason, but...

Tsukiko bowed, "I'll be going now, nice doing business with you, Atobe-san" before leaving, Atobe watched the figure, "She must be the one who's been stalking us all along,"

He smirked, "She's kinda interesting, right Kabaji?" He said.

"Usu"

END~ 

* * *

A/N: AND SOOO I ENDED UP MUSHING THE OTHER TWO CHAPTERS TOGETHER IN THIS ONE BUT! I CORRECTED SOME TYPOS AND PLOT CANCERS SO I HAVE TO REWRITE THE OTHER CHAPTERS AS WELL 3

Thank you for reading~


	2. humiliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

A/N: Another edited one and I also made it long! ALSO it is possible that I may have mushed another one or two chapter in it so~ Oh and also slight changes of plot here and there so there's no problem in reading it again~! RxR HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY~

(Apr.20,2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: Humiliation

"Ri-chan! Wait for us!" a random girl #1 exclaimed as she was running.

"Hey, she's gone!" random girl #2 said as soon as they stop running, they all looked around.

"You're right... Wait she's over there!"

"KYAA~! Ri-sama!"

A group of girls were currently finding the one and only money lover Tsukiko, "Tch... they're too troublesome, I should've showed them the pictures too early, I only have one copy for now... if I lose it I have less money." Tsukiko mumbled quietly as she was trying to hide behind the big pillar to the entrance of their school. She slowly peeked, the girls were gone, but they are still finding her just to buy her precious pictures that don't have copies yet.

She pulled out her camera that was inside her school bag and hanged it to her. "Good thing I hid my camera, those stupid girls would've break it," She left the school hurriedly before the girls finds her again. Tsukiko went to parking spaces where her bike was parked. She unlocked the lock and rides it away from her school.

In the end she went to Seigaku. It was after school so she's got a lot of time to take pictures with the tennis club regulars.

She ran towards the tennis courts but... No players were found, even the non-regulars. "Hmm... Where are they? Aren't they going to practice?" She muttered looking around.

"No one's here,"

"Who are you?" The voice leading to a freshman. Horio Satoshi. Tsukiko made a "Hn?" sound when she turned around and looked at him. "Are you looking for the regulars?" Another voice called. One of the freshmen trio, Kato Kachiro, he face was wearing his usual smile. Tsukiko nodded quietly.

"Echizen and the others left already, they said that they are having an important meet up," Horio said. "Meet up? where?" Tsukiko asked. "We're sorry but we don't exactly know." Kachiro answered in a slight sad tone, Tsukiko only nodded and left.

Quietly exiting the school ground, she rode her bike again, not knowing where to go. "Maybe I should retreat for now, mission failed."

* * *

She stopped her bike after seeing Fuji Syuusuke with Kawamura Takashi carrying bags of groceries. She was in relief, glad that she found even some of the members. She parked her bike somewhere near. After that she followed the two leading to...

"Karaoke?" She tilts her head in confusion. She shook her head, thinking that she was just imaginating, she looked at the sign again, not joking! They were entering in there! She hesitated but continued to follow them anyway. taking photos of the players, she didn't notice that someone was behind her. "It's you again, Tsukiko-chan," that soft voice was... Fuji. Tsukiko was startled but she hid it didn't let him know about it, she turned around with a glare. "Fuji Syuusuke-san," She took one picture him, that one will be saved for blackmailing when she get back to her dorm.

He smiled, not caring about the picture she took. She grew more irritated and keeps taking pictures, but no effect. "Tch... i'm going to waste my time for you Fuji-san," She turned her back him, facing the rest of the tennis players again.

Fuji chuckled silently, joining, hiding behind her. Tsukiko stopped clicking the camera again, twitching inwardly, she will surely get her revenge, she will make him regret for messing with her. ' _This is troublesome_ _, what can I do with him,'_ She thought, Tsukiko sighed and lets him off the hook.

"What is your exact reason for not having any other reaction other than smiling?" Tsukiko asked in a straight tone while still glancing at a group of tennis regulars. "Saa... I don't know?" Fuji answered playfully, purposely adding a question mark on his sentence.

"Ah! Fuji? What are you doing there? hiding," Eiji asked, spotting Fuji, he didn't noticed that Tsukiko went away, Fuji chuckled and stood up from his kneeling position, "Nothing, I just found something interesting," Fuji said, there was parts of him lying and telling the truth, but Tsukiko who was now further away from the group, doesn't know about it and thinks that he was lying. "Great lying," She whispered to herself.

Instead of hiding behind the walls, she is hiding from the shadows, where no one can surely found her."You're late, Fuji-senpai, we're already running out in food~!" Momo spoke, Kaidoh hissed, "And who is the reason for that you peach-head" and thus causing a fight, Fuji with his usual smile did not respond, he sat down next to Tezuka, who was staring at his tensai friend thinking that something was going on, and Fuji refused to tell it.

"Mada mada dane, Inui-senpai," Ryoma smirked under his cap, Inui goes to the corner with gloomy aura surrounding him, after losing so many points in karaoke, he is bad in singing. "I-I was sure I had 80% chances in having a higher score..."

Momo and Eiji was laughing and rolling on the floor in the background. Kaidoh hissed, he was trying to prevent from snickering, it was rude to laugh at a senpai and he wants to respect that. Tezuka said nothing but push his glasses up to the correct position. Oishi and Kawamura smiled sheepishly, trying to cheer the data player up. Fuji chuckled amused by what he saw, but his mind is going off somewhere sometimes. "How long are you going to hide there, Tsukiko-chan," Fuji muttered, but enough for Tezuka and the others to hear, even Tsukiko who was trying to hide. She sighed, showing herself to them.

"Ah! Tsuki-chan nya~!" Eiji shouted. "T-Tsukiko-san!" Momo exclaimed in surprise, he was pointing at Tsukiko who was now sitting beside them. "Yo," she greeted with her bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" Oishi asked. Inui stood up from his gloomy corner, "120% Tsukiko-san is taking pictures of us so that she could sell it and make more money." He said. "E-Eh? you sell our pictures nya~?" Eiji asked in shock.

Momo laughs pointing at Kaidoh, "Hahaha I bet no one even buy viper's picture!" Kaidoh glares at the power player and grabbed his collar, "You two stop it already!" Oishi scolded trying to stop his two kouhai.

"What's the reason for you selling our pictures?" Tezuka finally spoke. Tsukiko smirks at them making some shiver in fear except for Tezuka and Fuji who was smiling from the scene. "Of course... for money. I heard that you're the ones who won this years national tournament."

"For that reason only?" Oishi asked as soon as he stopped the two who was already sitting quietly next to each other but of course he didn't knew that they were glaring at each other behind the vice captain's back. Tsukiko looked down and thought about something.

"For a girl you looked scary... scarier than a ghost" Ryoma commented causing Oishi to scold him for that but he didn't care. "Scary?" Tsukiko said. She stood up in front of them and walks toward the freshman regular, she hold up a picture of him wearing a princess gown the one that he regret volunteering to help the Rikkai dai for their play but of course Yukimura wasn't there yet. She smirks widely when she saw Ryoma's reaction. It was priceless, she pulled out her camera and took a picture of him.

Momo and the others glanced at the pictures also and can't help but laugh, well they already saw one of the picture but it was too funny!

"Hahahah she got you Ochibi~!" Eiji laughed. Momo was also laughing and was already rolling on the ground. Ryoma only glared thinking that he really really regrets helping them.

"Also this was one of my most top selling... so thanks for making me rich, Echizen Ryoma-san" Tsukiko said with a smirk. Ryoma was twitching now... Poor Ryoma.

She looked at the group and smiles in an 'innocent' way, "You all are so amusing," She said, looking at the photo she took. She turned away from them, "I must leave now unfortunately, but nice hanging with you all." and left.

Fuji stared at Tsukiko's retreating figure and opened his blue eyes. "This event is more entertaining than I would expect."

Tezuka closed his eyes with his arms crossing, "Let's not get our guard down."

END~

* * *

A/N: Not that much of a difference but there is a difference somehow~~ Review if you have any suggestions~

Thank you for reading~


	3. Sweet, Bitter and crazy insults

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

 **A/N: ANOTHER REWRITE~ AND PLOT FIXING~ AND TYPO FIXING basically ALL OF IT~ so I'm very sorry for no new update~ I can't move on without changing it up and making it better so I wish you're still alive with me~**

anywaayyy~ hope you enjoy reading as always RxR!~ (Apr.21,2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet, bitter and crazy insults

"I got in trouble again," Tsukiko mumbled, while being surrounded by a bunch of girls that were surely older than her. She was about to run away but one of the girls grabbed her by the collar tightly.

"Where do you think you're going huh? Were not done with you yet!" She yelled. Tsukiko winced, "Don't be too noisy, you old hag, you're deafening my ears," She said with a cold tone, glaring hard at the girl who was scowling at her face. She was in disgust.

"You're going to pay for what you have done to us today!" One of the girls then pulled Tsukiko's hair and slapped her hard causing to leave a bruise on Tsukiko's cheek. Tsukiko looked down on the ground, trying to hold the pain.

Tsukiko stood up with her hand holding the bruised cheek, she looked up at them with a pained look but she was still glaring at them. She was too weak, she hated that. All that's left in her was her pride. "You're all cowards for ganging up on a small girl... especially, younger than you all," she mumbled trying to contain her tears.

"Heh, you've got some nerve, do you want to end up like your sister?" A girl growled with a wide smirk on her face. Tsukiko widened her eyes and looked down.

"All of you stop it! That's enough!" A voice yelled as they approached. Tsukiko looked up to see her best and only friend, Sakura, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Tsukiko did not respond and gets up on her own without any help.

"Don't bother me, Sakura" Said Tsukiko as she turned her back at Sakura, Sakura frowned and puts a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder, "You shouldn't do this alone Ri-chan, remember, I'm here for you,"

Tsukiko flinched as she sends Sakura a hard glare. Sakura only frowns and slowly lets go of Tsukiko's shoulder. Tsukiko walks away, still holding her bruised cheek. "Ah, I will take you to the infirmary!" Sakura shouted. Tsukiko stopped and shook her head "It's okay Sakura... but thanks, and i'm sorry, but I need some time alone," she said before proceeding to the parking spaces near the school exit, leaving her best friend and the other girls who were trying to escape.

"Ri-chan, you know your sister isn't going to be happy for what you are doing right now, just for her sake," Sakura mumbled sadly while watching the retreating figure.

As soon as Tsukiko arrived, she went to her bike and pulled something out of the basket in front the bike. It was a large bandage that was fit enough for her cheek. "How many times have I gotten this?" She asked herself. She then unlocks the lock of the bike and rode with it away.

She did not go one of the schools this time instead, she went to the convenient store, she wasn't even in the mood to take pictures and sell them to those rich kids at her school. It was almost dark and the sun was setting, but she didn't care, she sat on one of the benches and stared at the orange sky.

She took out her camera and took a photo of it. "It sure is beautiful today," She muttered quietly. Her eyes turned serious, "How long am I going to do this?" She leaned her hand on her forehead while she was thinking deep in her mind. But she didn't know that she was already asleep.

* * *

"Hey, it's that girl from the other day!" Marui said, staring at the sleeping figure. Jackal and Kirihara stopped from walking also, "Oh, you're right! wait- what is she doing here anyway?" Jackal asked. Kirihara leaned his face closer to the girl's face and observed her.

"Oi, what are you doing! Bakaya, it's like you're kissing her already!" Marui yelled. Kirihara's eyes widened and stepped back with a blush on his face. He turned his head towards his senpai with an irritated look plastered on his face but the blush was still there. "Mou~! Marui-senpai! Stop teasing me! I'm not kissing her!" Marui snickered and later laughed while Jackal only let out a sigh.

Later on they heard the girl waking up. "Nghn... what's the ruckus?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She stared at the Rikkai Dai students curiously, cause her vision was still blurry, she didn't know it was them. "Who are you?" She asked, still rubbing her eyes.

Marui grinned at the girl and pointed a thumb at himself, "You don't remember? You came in our school the other day," Tsukiko focused her eyes directly at Marui before figuring it all out, "Oh...! You're the bubblegum freak," She said bluntly. Marui froze, turning into a stone. Jackal sweat dropped while Kirihara laughed hard. Tsukiko then pointed at Jackal, "You're the bald guy," Jackal froze along with Marui. Kirihara stopped laughing as soon as Tsukiko pointed at him, "You're the crazy demon freak," Wow, that's a long nickname...

Now that the three victims were frozen stiff, Tsukiko got a chance to take a picture of them, "I should keep this in my memory book next time,"

Marui first came back to reality and stared at the girl, "Hey, you shouldn't insult the ones who are older than you," He said, Tsukiko stared back at him with no emotion on her face, "He's right, Tsukiko-san," Jackal said as he came back too. "Why? I'm only saying the truth, there's no insult in that," She points at Marui, "Marui Bunta-san is a Bubblegum freak cause he always eats bubblegum even if he likes sweets so much, he can always be seen to eat bubblegum when playing tennis, and he can also be seen with Sanada Genichiro-san confiscating all of his sweets and bubblegum." she explained in a straight tone.

She turned to Jackal, "I called you a bald guy because-" She transferred her eyes on his hairless head, "Well, it's kinda obvious for you to figure it out on your own," Jackal stiffened again, "It's not funny at all," He muttered, he doesn't know what to say back anymore, he was beaten by a first-year girl.

Kirihara was angry, so angry that his eyes were red. "I'LL CRUSH YOU LITTLE GIRL!" He shouted, all of the people gazed at the four at them. Tsukiko sighed lazily and approached the angry 2nd year and smacked him on the head. "Don't be too noisy, baka," She said, she gazed back at the confused crowd, "I apologize for my friend's idiotness," She bowed and at the same time she was also making Kirihara bow by pushing his neck down.

Marui, Jackal and Kirihara were surprised at the girl's sudden action. Tsukiko rose up, "You three are troublesome, I'm going back," She said turning back to where her bike was parked, "By the way," Marui spoke, making Tsukiko stop, she turned her head slightly towards at them, "What is it?"

Marui's eyes looked serious, pointing at his cheek finally noticing her bruise, "What's on your cheek?" He asked. Tsukiko hides her eyes, shadowing them behind her bangs, "None of your business," after that she left without saying anything else.

"That girl is so mysterious," Jackal said, Kirihara and Marui nodded, "We better watch out for her, she might come back at school," Marui said. Jackal and Kirihara glanced at him, "What do you mean? Marui-senpai?" Kirihara asked. Marui closed his eyes calmly smiling, "She's dangerous," He turned from the opposite way and start walking away, leaving both Jackal and Kirihara.

"O-Oi! Marui-senpai! Wait for us!" Kirihara exclaimed, catching up. Jackal sighed and followed the two.

Tsukiko sighed as she notices the trio was gone, she continues to ride her bike all the way to a hospital, she went to a check out and asked for room 303 after that they guided her to that said room. She of course thanked them and the nurse nodded and walked away.

"I'm back," Tsukiko said, she breathes in and out first before slowly opening the door.

"Ara... I didn't know you're coming, Shoriki-chan" a soft matured voice called.

"It's nice to see you again, Onee-sama,"

* * *

 **A/N: ARA ARA~ I thought this was a slow paced story~ oh well hahaha~ RxR~**

Thanks for reading~


	4. Onee-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

A/N: I decided to change the chapter fully since I come up with a new one due to added change of my previous chapter, but don't worry if you like the old one, I will definitely add up in a future chapter!

As always enjoy this new chapter! RxR! (Apr. 22,2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: Onee-sama

"Onee-sama... how are you doing?" Tsukiko said as she stokes her finger on her older sister's palm. "Ara ara... I heard from your friend Sakura that you've got beaten up by the girls in my class, are you okay?" Her sister asked in a worried tone looking at her little sister's bruise and small wounds on her cheek bone.

She was actually very beautiful, even Tsukiko admires her beauty but unfortunately for her she was always compared by their parents but Tsukiko shrugged it off and do not care about appearances, her sister had a wavy long dark pink hair and the same crystal blue eyes that Tsukiko had but her sister's was much more matured looking.

Tsukiko nodded and pouts like a child, "I am fine but... I'm not fine of you using my first name," she sighed, "I envy that mom and dad gave you a better name than I do," she mumbled as she looked down from the ground. Her sister smiled sheepishly and signaled her to come closer as soon as Tsukiko lifts up her head.

Her sister smiles softly and ruffles Tsukiko's hair, "Your name is beautiful Shidai Shoriki-chan~" Tsukiko glared and looks away, "Anyway... I got the pictures you were wanting to get," She said while rummaging deep in her school bag.

"Hm? Already?" Her sister beamed up. "But how did you-" She was cut off by Tsukiko who smiled, "I also used your favorite camera, onee-sama" Her sister smiled and soon snickered. "I see you got caught by some of them," Her sister said while looking at the picture of Yukimura and Atobe who looked at the picture with slight surprise. Tsukiko smirked slightly, "Now I know why you want them onee-sama, I didn't know at first that you got a eye of many men," she teased, her sister blushed madly and pulls Tsukiko by her arm and pinches her cheek. Tsukiko winced in pain, "Ow, that hurts onee-sama~!" Her sister laughed and stopped, "I love you Shoriki-chan~" She coos.

Tsukiko pulls away with a blush, "O-Onee-sama you can't say that so bluntly!" She growled trying to hide her embarrassment with her arm. Her sister laughed a bit louder and stopped, "Why not your my one and only cute little sister after all~"

"I-I know..."

* * *

It was already nighttime before Tsukiko finally said her goodbye to her sister, she promised that she would come back next time when she have more time. She yawned when she exited the 303 room, it sure was dark here, some of the nurses was also on the lounges as well which was down stairs, but some were on duty, she could see one of them walking by and greeting her good evening, she just nodded by in reply.

She left the hospital and goes back to her dorm, luckily it was still open for her, the guard smiled at her and said that he knows that she just visited her sister, and asked questions if she was doing well there.

"Ahhh~ Ri-chan~ what took you so long~" A girly voice called, Tsukiko sighed tiredly as she glanced at her bestfriend who was already wearing her pajamas, it was yellow with light pink polka dots.

"I visited onee-sama while I was on my way home," Tsukiko explained as she sat down on the floor removing her shoes, she relaxed her foot a bit and looked at Sakura. "I'm tired so don't bother me,"

Sakura pouted and kneeled down at Tsukiko's level, "At least let me tend your wounds before we get to bed~" Tsukiko looked down hiding her eyes behind her bang and smiles slightly, Sakura didn't notice it tho, she only tilted her head in confusion, "Alright alright," Tsukiko answered. Sakura grined and nodded, she stood up and went to get the first aid. "I'll be right back!"

Tsukiko stands up and holds her cheek, she noticed that the bruise didn't hurt at all while talking to her sister, does her sister have super healing powers or something? All Tsukiko can think of though that her sister was being too perfect for her and sometimes it annoys her, she's being too nice.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth at the thought that she was at fault that her sister is in hospital. It only happened recently too.

"I'm back~ come let's go to our room~" Sakura mused and pull Tsukiko's arm leading her to the said room.

While Sakura was tending the wounds Tsukiko stares blankly at the wall. "Ne Sakura, do you think that onee-sama and I have similarities?" She asked suddenly, Sakura stopped and wonders with her finger pointing at her chin. "Hm... Ah! You're both beautiful~" She giggled. Tsukiko glared slightly, "I'm not beautiful, she is... She's too perfect!" She groans.

Sakura only smiled sheepishly, "Well that can be expected from your little sister though, she can be perfect, but you know, most people don't like her for that..." She said and covers her mouth, "Ah! E-Eh sorry about that Ri-chan! A-About what I said~!"

"No, you're right Sakura, I thought of that too," Tsukiko smiled at her slightly, Sakura made a "Huh?" sound while removing her hands on her mouth. "What do you mean Ri-chan?"

Tsukiko sighed, "Nevermind~ finish it already so we can go to sleep" She yawned and ignores about Sakura not telling her what what she was talking about, well it's normal for them anyways~

* * *

Next morning came but Tsukiko was still sleeping murmuring about watermelons and such while Sakura who was already awake tried not to laugh.

Tsukiko did not skip classes today because she thought she should care about her grades also. Luckily she was not late, she showered for only 3 mins for pete sake~! Her pink hair was high up on a messy bun for now because she didn't comb it very well as she was hurrying up.

"Good morning." Tsukiko greeted no one responded. She sat down at her chair which was in the middle of the class. As soon as she sat down she plops her face on the table while waiting for their late homeroom teacher.

"Stand up!" The class president all of them stands up in unison and greets the teacher, "Good morning!"

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter is a bit disappointing since none of the prince of tennis characters didn't show up but I wanted to show a bit more about Tsukiko or should I say Shoriki~ hehe~

Thanks for reading~


	5. Beach day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis

A/N: Another new chapter~! I'm still trying to have patience in my story XD I'm trying to make it as long as I can but I kept noticing that it kept getting shorter and shorter which disappoints me. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER INTEREST MOST OF YOUU~ AS ALWAYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ~

And I know some of you are confused with Tsukiko and Shoriki part but for now think of it that Tsukiko's nickname from her sister is Shoriki~ I'm sorry for the confusion~! :( Please take note also that Tsukiko's real name is Shoriki so that's another reason that Her sister calls her that. But I'll explain further more in future chapters.

RxR (Apr.23,2017)

* * *

Chapter 5: Beach day!

In an unusual hot day, Tsukiko was in her dorm for the whole day eating watermelons. "I knew that watermelons are best in hot days," she mumbled quietly while shooting out the seeds from her mouth. She then heard creaking from the door which turned out to be Sakura who wore a summer outfit even though it's not really summer yet but it's close. "Ri-chan~ Let's go swimming in the public indoor beachl~! I heard it's finally open,"

"I don't want to, i'd rather be here with my precious watermelons," Tsukiko asked as she points at the boxes of watermelons beside her and the other one she was sitting on. Sakura pouts like a kid and pulls Tsukiko's arm trying to drag her, Tsukiko glares and said, "Pull me and i'll pull you out of the window," Those words shivered Sakura's spine, she quickly stopped and steps away from Tsukiko in fear. "A-Alright,"

Tsukiko went back to eating her watermelon, her cellphone rang, she looks at it to see who it was, it was her older sister, "huh, onee-sama?" She answers it with a simple 'hello'.

" _Ara ara Shoriki-chan~ I heard that the Seigaku regulars are going swimming~!"_ Her sister mused happily, Tsukiko had to get her ear out of the phone before she goes deaf. "O-Onee-sama, don't fuss about it, are you really that obsessed with them?"

 _"Fufufuu~ Is it bad Shoriki-chan? Are you against my great obsession with these boys?"_ Her sister said, Tsukiko can clearly notice that her sister was fake smiling on the other side of the line, her cold tone rings in her ears. "N-No onee-sama..." She replied.

" _I want you to go to the public indoor beach now, and remember to bring the camera~ I love you my dear little sister,"_ after that the phone hangs. Tsukiko paused for a bit and thought about it, after a short thought she kisses the boxes full of water melons goodbye one by one like it was her children and packed her extra clothes, towel and other essentials that she may need. She puts on a simple black one piece swimsuit before covering it up with a thin white oversized shirt and a pair of pink board shorts, for her sandals she didn't care much she only wore what she can find and what she found was simple black flip flops. Oops and not forgetting about the camera.

After all that she hurried outside to find Sakura who was surprising still there talking to some girls in their class it seems that they were also preparing to go for a swim. "Ahem... um Sakura..."

"Huh? Ri-chan?" Sakura turned to see her best friend wearing a summer outfit as well. "Huh? What's with the outfit Ri-chan?" She then realizes and smiles widely, "Have you changed you mind~?" She grins Tsukiko only looked away and nodded.

"Great! Let's go now everyone~!" Sakura said happily as she grabs Tsukiko's hand.

* * *

It was really a nice day, you can't tell it from the inside of the house though. Tsukiko looked up from the bright, hot sun through the glass window from the high ceiling with her sunglasses on. She looked around if she can see the Seigaku.

"What are you looking for? Ri-chan," A voice said, Tsukiko turned and shakes her head, "Nothing, anyway, get us some drinks... it's hot," Sakura nodded and went to get some while Tsukiko paused for a few seconds and frowns, "Maaaa~ I should have at least took one watermelon with me~!"

Tsukiko only walked a few meters away from the spot where she's from until...

"Ah! Tsukiko-san? What are you doing here?" A voice called which was Momo, Tsukiko sprung up and looked at where the voice was coming from. "Seigaku Momoshiro Takeshi-san..." Tsukiko mumbles.

"Momo-senpai~!" another voice calls, "Oi Echizen! I've been looking for you everywhere you know!?" Momo called back in a loud voice. "Gomen," Ryoma said as soon as he stopped running towards Momo, she didn't know that they were already near from where the Seigaku regulars hang out.

Tsukiko looks at them, "I'm asking the same to you too," She said. Momo grins, "Where doing beach volleyball right now," he answers as he ruffles Ryoma who was complaining, "Do you want to come with us?" he continues. Tsukiko nods, "Ah, I have to grab something first," She said before running towards the spot where the rest of Sakura's other friends are and grabs the camera from her sling bag and comes back to the Seigaku regulars who are now with the other regulars who were getting ready for a play.

"T-That camera..." Momo sweat dropped. "Ara...Tsukiko-san it's quite a coincidence to see you here," Oishi smiled when he saw the pink haired girl, Tsukiko only nodded. "Yeah," she smirks in her head, ' _It's not, I came here for a reason,'_ she thought.

"Saa... Tsukiko-chan you came here to watch?" Fuji's voice said when he approached towards here, she steps back and nods. "I'll just stand by at the corner,"

on the other side, Sakura came back with Tsukiko out of sight, "Mouuuuu~ Ri-chan~!" She whines, on the other side Tsukiko sneezed, "Bless you~ nyaann~" Eiji said grinning at the girl like a cat, "Thanks," Tsukiko mumbles while rubbing her nose getting rid of the itchiness.

"Let's start soon," Taka said with his usual sheepish smile, Inui brought out a racket and hands it to him, "LET'S GET STARTED WHOOSHH WHOOSH BURNING!" That sudden change of personality made Tsukiko jump slightly, she still can't get used to it. Ryoma saw it and smirks, "Mada mada dane,"

Tsukiko ignores it and opens up her camera, "You seem to love taking pictures," Fuji said with a smile, "Does it matter to you?" Tsukiko said back, Fuji opened his eyes but he still smiles, "You're really interesting... in a way, Tsukiko-chan," And with that he closed his eyes again and walks away.

With all of this scene Tezuka came back with their coach Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki-sensei!" Momo greeted with a wide smile on his face. Ryuzaki greeted back but then saw a girl, "Who are you?" She asked as she eyes the girl. Tsukiko turned around and stands up straightly and bows down, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiko," She said in a polite matter which surprised all of them except for Ryuzaki.

"What's wrong all of you?" Ryuzaki asked in confusion. "N-Nothing~" Oishi said smiling sheepishly. "We should group up into pairs first," he continues looking at everyone, he pulls out a paper and was about to talk but an unfamiliar voice call out to them, "Ah! It's Seigaku!" it was the Rokkaku tennis captain Aoi Kentaro.

"Rokkaku tennis captain Aoi Kentaro" Inui said while his glasses. "Yosh~! That means that the rest are here too right?" Momo pumps up, Aoi nodded, "Hai, where actually practicing too," he continues, "I see~ so Rokkaku middle school is having a training camp here too?" Ryuzaki said. "Yeah, it is a coincidence to have a training camp at the same place at the same time," a voice spoke out, coming from Kojiro Saeki. Tsukiko glimpse at the sight and quietly took a picture of him. Maybe it will be a surprise for her sister? ' _Practice for what anyway?'_ Tsukiko wonders in confusion, aren't they supposed to be practicing tennis instead?

"I know! How about we have a practice match here? since the tournament is coming up close, all of us will have each pair from Seigaku and Rokkaku to compete together as a partner let's call it Ojii cup beach volleyball tournament!" Aoi explained.

"That's a good idea," Oishi said, "Huh? But if Seigaku has nine players and Rokkaku have six..." Eiji counts with his fingers curiously, "That's right... we'll have an odd number, a player will be left out," Marehiko Itsuki continues.

"Then I will..." Oji joined and was about to remove his shirt in a fragile way but almost all the regulars have stopped him by chanting, "impossible impossible impossible"

Tsukiko only snickered at the scene. "Interesting and funny, maybe giving this assignment was not bad at all," She said as she continues to have a picture of the players carefully not taking a blur shot. "Hey, everyone, don't you think it's a good idea that we have a penalty game for the tournament?" She said. The Rokkaku regualrs turned their heads on her in confusion, "Who are you?" Saeki asked. Tsukiko bows her head slightly, "Tsukiko."

"A penalty game would be nice," Inui agreed with the concept, "Oh no! D-Don't tell me!" Eiji exclaimed. Inui then pulls out a bottled container full of weird blue colors on it and a glass, he slowly pours the liquid substance on the glass with a smirk, "The latest drink, special Iwashimizu,"

All of them widened their eyes even Fuji and Tezuka, "What? this is the penalty game?" Aoi spoke out, Inui looked at him still holding the glass with liquid, "Iwashimizu (mountain clear water) sounds good to me," He continues and attempts to drink it all even thought all of them tried to stop him, he only ended up washing away from the shore with his unconscious body.

"Iwashimizu?" Inui repeated. "This is... Iwashi Mizu (sardine water)"

"Iwashi meaning sardine..." Eiji said with a slight frown on his face. "Squeezed sardine drink which contains a lot of DHA," Inui explained with a smile while holding a sardine that was from his pockets surprisingly, Tsukiko looks as if she was very amused from the corner, but she shouldn't let her guard down and get involved.

"That's a sardine sticking out of there isn't it," Ryoma commented, Tezuka who was next to him nodded with a reply of "Yes,"

"W-Well now at least we have an even number of players, alright! I'll announce the teams" Oishi said pulling out the paper with new pairs in it. "First Tezuka and Echizen team,"

"Let's do our best," Echizen said, Tezuka nodded.

"Kikumaru and Itsuki team,"

"I'll do my best!" Eiji mused out while Itsuki blew out from his nose like a horn.

"Momoshiro and Kurobane team,"

"We can't lose, we just can't~" Momo said with a smirk like smile. "Right," Kurobane Harukaze replied.

"Inui and Kisarazu team,"

"I don't want to drink it," Kisarazu Ryo murmurs in complaint Inui only looked at him in confused, "Hm why?"

"Fuji and Saeki team,"

Fuji and Saeki both chuckles.

"Kawamura and Amane team,"

"It's surprising because it's a fish drink," Amane Hikaru said with his puns and later on after his sentence he lets out a snicker, Taka on the other hand only laughed a little.

"Oishi and Kaidoh team,"

"We can't lose even if it kill us, can we?" Kaidoh said, "That's right," Oishi replied and looks at the paper, "And... What?! Sensei are you going to play as well? You better not," He said in concerned tone. "Don't treat us like old people right? Oji" Ryuzaki replied with confidence Oji mumbles and tries to say something but no one can really understand him.

"W-Well..." Oishi can't say anything else and let's them be.

The matches starts with Tezuka and Echizen pair versus Kikumaru Itsuki team. Being the captain and all even with Eiji's acrobatic play they can't win. "Nya~ I knew that we won't be able to win against Tezuka,"

"Here's your drink," Inui said while holding out the weird colored liquid, Eiji flinched and looked around for his partner "E-Eh! He must've run away for it! Unfair~!" He whines. "Here's our drink," Inui repeated, "I know I know i'll just have to drink it right?" Eiji sulked and drinks the sardine water with hesitant causing him to end up floating it the shore with Aoi. Tsukiko smirks and took a picture of him, "Nice nice," She glances at Ryoma, "You really suck at this Echizen Ryoma," She teased, "Che, Mada mada dane," He replied putting back his cap that was taken off during the play, "You are," Tsukiko said back straightly.

So next was Momoshiro and Kurobane pair versus Inui and Kisarazu Pair, at the end Momo and Kurobane lost and had to drink it too. "Are you okay?" Tsukiko asked poking the two unconscious bodies.

Next was Saeki and Fuji pair versus Kawamura and Amane pair, which... Of course... Taka and Amane lost. "Poor souls," Tsukiko commented while she was watching next to Ryuzaki and Oji making Ryuzaki laugh in the comment.

After some winning and losing more and more pairs are floating around the sea, Tsukiko had a great opportunity to have pictures of them for humiliation also.

"You're really dangerous Tsukiko-san," Oishi sweat dropped whle watching Tsukiko snicker at the sight she was seeing. "This is gold," She murmurs.

Oishi smiled slightly and went in the court with Kaidoh, "Um excuse me... but are you sure you want to play?" He asks Ryuzaki and Oji who was stretching their muscles, "Let's just start already!" Ryuzaki exclaimed. Oishi lets out a sigh, "Kaidoh, they're old so let's go easy on them," Kaidoh nodded, "I agree,"

Oishi smiled and went easy on them with a soft serve but boy he was wrong, after an intense battle, they lost. Rysuzaki even got an idea on making them a priority seats which was sitting on them. it made Oishi and Kaidoh suffocates a little bit... hope they are fine...

"I feel a bit bad for them," Tsukiko said while still taking pictures of them, Fuji let's out a chuckle, "Yeah,"

"Ri-chan~!" Called a female voice, Tsukiko flinched a bit and saw Sakura coming towards her, "Mou~ Ri-chan~ You keep leaving me~!" She whines, Tsukiko flicked her forehead, "Don't whine, it's annoying,"

"Is she your friend?" Fuji asks, Sakura looked at him with confusion, "Huh? Ri-chan who is he?"

"It's none of your business, go back there, i'll catch up later," Tsukiko said with a straight tone, SAkura cried calling Tsukiko a meaning, Tsukiko only let's out a sigh and pats Sakura's head which made her stop immediately, "I'll catch up okay?," Tsukiko said again, Sakura sniffs and nods. "O-Okay," She bows at everyone and left, "Oh! I forgot!" SHe came back and handed out Tsukiko's favorite drink which was a watermelon juice. Tsukiko thanks her.

"I'll go now! see ya Ri-chan~!" And left. Fuji eyed the retreating figure bofre going back on Tsukiko, "She calls you Ri-chan... is that your real name?" He asks. Tsukiko shakes her head and sits down on one of the benches near them.

Fuji smiles and follows her, "Then, i'll start calling you Ri-chan as well," Tsukiko glares at him but he doesn't flinch or anything, she looks away, "Have it your way," she says in a boring tone as she sips on her drink with a straw.

until then, the match continues!

* * *

A/N: Wow it's longer than I expected! I'm proud of myself! and also! I used a reference on this one in one of the prince of tennis ova episodes~ it was funny so I used it~ but I didn't finish it lol.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
